


SNOW ANGEL

by goldencliche



Series: fic commissions [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, boyfriend kiyoomi, camboy atsumu, heavy smut, sakuatsu nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: It was Kiyoomi’s win because having a camboy boyfriend is the sexiest thing in the world, plus, it is Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: fic commissions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014453
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	SNOW ANGEL

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned fic for @oikawatdafak

The National Geographic channel is on the tv, talking about wild cats as Kiyoomi deepened his lips pressing Atsumu’s. The latter’s grip on Kiyoomi’s shoulders wandered down his forearm, to his bare soft chest, all the way down to his crotch and broke from the kiss.

**“I need to set up the cam. The stream should be up by 6.”** Atsumu smiled to his boyfriend and abruptly got out from Kiyoomi’s hug but the latter got a hold on him before he even walked away. Kiyoomi then pulled Atsumu closer to him, lips pressing on his nape as Kiyoomi intentionally let his breath touch his camboy boyfriend.

**“Can’t you just postpone that? We’re in the middle of making out… and I’m _half-hard_ already….” **He kisses Atsumu’s nape again, hoping that the latter would give in.

**“Babe, you know I can’t do that…”** There’s a disappointment in Atsumu’s tone for this the only day in a week where Kiyoomi could visit him— the same day of his weekly streams. If only he could just change his scheduled stream on cumboyz website (which he can’t just do without paying for such changes in contract), maybe Kiyoomi could fuck him tonight.

Kiyoomi untangles from the hug and then sits on the bed, grabbed his phone and scroll on some app when Atsumu turns to him and smiled widely.

**“Maybe we could do something about that cock, babe…”** Atsumu, who is really good in teasing his subscribers even just through their screens, had an easy time in playing with his boyfriend's bulge as he kneeled in front of Kiyoomi, with his face lightly rubbing on the boyfriend's clothed dick.

**“Baby… you’re making it harder for me…”** Kiyoomi sighed heavily for he thought Atsumu has no plan in letting him thrust inside his tight hole but is teasing him _remarkably._

**“Do you want to fuck me for my subscribers? I’ll give you the half of my revenue.”** Atsumu grins at him. He knows Kiyoomi will not reject his proposal because it’s pretty obvious that the latter’s cock is throbbing in pain.

**“God, I would fuck you for _free_ , baby.”** Kiyoomi puts away his phone and grabbed Atsumu’s cheeks to kiss him when the camboy leaned back his head, avoiding Kiyoomi’s hold.

**“But first… the cam. And you should take some shower babe. You look hotter with your wet hair.”** Atsumu stood up and ran to his room for the technical parts of the stream. Kiyoomi smirked knowing this will be a great fuck, plus it’s _for a cause._

✼

Kiyoomi is drying his curls as he walked out the bathroom, only to see Atsumu laying a couple of vibrators and dildos in different sizes and colors on the table, while wearing a maid outfit, but _just_ the apron and head dress….

**“Hi baby,”** Kiyoomi is surprisingly behind Atsumu now, who is, rubbing his now-behaved dick against Atsumu’s exposed butt. **“I like your costume…”** Atsumu loves affirmation and right now he badly wants to spread his legs for Kiyoomi to bust his ass open.

**“Color and size?”** Atsumu asked, pertaining to which toy they’re going to use for the foreplay.

**“My _dick_.” **Kiyoomi answered and kissed Atsumu on his neck and earned him a heavy breath— almost sounded like a moan.

**“Baby, stop… The stream hasn’t started yet.”** Atsumu is lying. If it wasn’t for the stars he would get for having his anonymous boyfriend to fuck him on-cam, he would have get straight into the action and put Kiyoomi’s dick inside him himself.

He then grabbed his phone to tweet something about having a surprise guest on tonight’s stream when Kiyoomi untwines the towel from his waist, exposing his beautiful cock right before Atsumu’s eyes.

And so Atsumu tweets,

_hey foxies! stream’s up in a couple of minutes with my anon boyfie as guest….his cock is always this!!!! sexy!!! and I am excited for tonight’s show! :)))_

_[NSFWlurker and 291 others liked your tweet]_

**“Okay now, let us just wait for few more subscribers to join the stre—** Atsumu was cut off when he felt Kiyoomi’s hand reaching for his little dick under the white apron he wore for the show.

**“Babe can I put that white vibrator inside you? It suits the color of this apron…”** Kiyoomi uttered as he licked on Atsumu’s ear.

**“Yes please, babe…”** From there, Atsumu’s comment section almost burst with compliments mostly for Kiyoomi’s curls, his firm body, and his dick that’s freely swinging between his legs in front of thousands subscribers on Atsumu’s website..

**“Babe… aaaah… it feels good..”** Atsumu arched his back, butt grinding on Kiyoomi’s cock as the latter played the vibrator inside him.

**“This vibrator is making me jealous.”** Kiyoomi intently made his voice audible for the streamers to hear _how_ he dirty talks with his camboy boyfriend and so someone from their viewers just sent 1k stars for a mere sexy talk.

**“S-see that? They love you, babe…”** Atsumu quivers on his foot as Kiyoomi pulls out the vibrator from him, one hand on his slightly hardening cock.

**“No babe, they love seeing _you_ getting fucked.” **Kiyoomi then poured lube on his palm and massaged Atsumu’s hole, slowly penetrating it using his two— three fingers to prepare the blond for a bigger muscle that is about to warp his walls.

An all-caps message, seemed screaming through their screen, just commented _PLEASE JUST PUT IT IN IM GOING TO SEND 2K STARS!!!!!!!_

Kiyoomi chuckled on the comment as he continued slipping his fingers inside his little maid right hear, who keeps on calling his name under his breaths and is harmonized by his moans.

**“Let us not disappoint your subscribers, shall we?”** From there, Kiyoomi pulls out his fingers and pumped on his own load, making sure to furnish his own dick with the excess lube on his palm. He then let Atsumu bend down so he could have the perfect position for a dog style.

**“aAahh…”** Kiyoomi made Atsumu moan by just inserting his cock in his bussy and if that is not a talent, Kiyoomi doesn’t know what is.

**“B-babe, you’re so fucking cute… aAahh”** Atsumu whimpered as he saw his boyfriend from the stream making an overly-focused expression while watching his own dick going in and out his ass.

**“Can you lay down, babe?”** Kiyoomi asked.

Even though this is for the stream, Kiyoomi still wants to fuck Atsumu the best he could, at the most careful manner he could think of, and so he let his camboy boyfriend lay on the sofa, dick still stuck up inside Atsumu’s butt.

_[NSFWlurker: cum on his face!!!]_

_[boobsweat: swallow!! swallow!!]_

_[ijustneedl0v3: I want what they have…]_

Kiyoomi looked at the stream and chuckled as he read the comments. He then decided to bent down and kiss Atsumu on his lips as he is about to come any second from now—

**“Ugghhh fuckk…”** Kiyoomi’s white cum is all over Atsumu and is now flowing down the sheets of the sofa.

**“Babe….that was good.”** Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi and kiss him again, not even giving a damn about the _white cum_ surrounding him right now.

**“You look like a _snow angel,_ but covered by my cum….”** Kiyoomi teased Atsumu as he broke from the kiss.

_You received 50 stars_

_You received 10 stars_

_You received 2,000 stars_

It may look like it was Atsumu who did win tonight for raising thousands from a single stream but really, it was Kiyoomi’s win because having a camboy boyfriend is the sexiest thing in the world, plus, it is _Miya Atsumu_.

**Author's Note:**

> i enjoyed writing this fic because i've had that camboy! atsumu brainrot weeks ago and it came up to me again like a fucking bulldozer kjdskdjskdjsk thank you for reading!!!!!


End file.
